This invention relates to scaffolding assemblies with plank hold down members that hold planks in place, thus avoiding slippage or pilferage of the planks.
Scaffolds are normally built up using a substantial number of inverted U-shaped vertical supports formed of pipes. These inverted U-shaped vertical supports are aligned parallel to one another and extend front-to-rear toward the building; and they have upper horizontal front-to-rear pipes on which planks are placed. Triangular bracing is provided on the U-shaped supports and extending between adjacent supports. A first set of ground layer vertical U-shaped supports is provided, and additional sets of supports are stacked on top of the first set. To align and secure the upper sets of supports to the lower sets, a short guide pipe of reduced diameter is firmly mounted at each pipe junction to extend into each pair of vertically aligned pipes. Further, at each level, the planks are mounted on the horizontally extending front-to-rear extending horizontal pipes associated with each of the U-shaped supports.
These planks, which are usually nominal 2xe2x80x3xc3x9712xe2x80x3 boards about 12 feet long, are often xe2x80x9cborrowedxe2x80x9d or stolen by other workmen at the scaffolding location or by others. In addition, when these planks are merely set loosely in place, they may shift in position and fall from the scaffolding, and such an occurrence may result in personal injuries.
One object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a simple arrangement for holding down scaffolding planks to prevent slippage and pilferage. In accordance with a specific illustrated embodiment of the present invention, this is accomplished by the use of hold down members extending across and in engagement with the planks. These hold down members have holes at each end, and these holes have a diameter slightly greater than the outer diameter (OD) of the guide pipes at the junctions between vertically extending pipes. As the scaffolding is erected, once the first, lower set of U-shaped supports and overlying planks are set in place, then the hold down members are mounted on the upwardly-extending guide pipes and across the planks. Then, when the next higher set of U-shaped supports is mounted onto the lower set, the hold down members are held in place between the two sets of pipes, and the planks are securely held in place. The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In accordance with broader aspects of the invention, a platform assembly including supports, a plurality of platforms, and hold down members to hold platforms securely in place may be employed. The vertical supports are formed in sections with joints between successive sections, the hold down members are held securely in place by the upper and lower vertical supports bearing on the upper and lower surfaces of the hold down members at said joints. Clamping hold down members hold down overlapping platforms where vertical support joints with upper and lower supports are not present.